Mi amado esposo y yo
by LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD
Summary: Simplemente capítulos de cómo sería la vida de Sakura si estuviera casada con personajes de su mundo o de otro. Cross-over incluido.
1. Hidan

_**PREOCUPACION.**_

_**PAREJA: Hidan x Sakura**_

_**Anime Naruto**_

Hidan estaba preocupada. No. Más que preocupado. Su esposa había salido ya hace dos horas y no había vuelto.

_Solo iré por algo a la tienda, no me tardo más de cinco minutos_…

Eso fue lo que la pelirosa le dijo.

-Cinco minutos….si claro…- Hidan murmuro para sí mismo, mientras veía fuera de la ventana. No ayudaba que hubiera afuera una tormenta de nieve. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que su casa estuviera en medio de un bosque, de la nada.

Hidan sabia más que bien que su esposa era capaz de defenderse sola, es más, la pelirosa lo había dejado moribundo en más de una ocasión.

Pero no podía evitar que el sentimiento de preocupación lo invadiera.

-Diez minutos….si no llega, iré a buscarla- Hidan murmuro antes de maldecir silenciosamente antes de sentarse en el sillón frente al televisor.

5 minutos….

10 minutos…

15 minutos….

40 minutos…

-AH! AL DIABLO TODO!- El albino grito parándose de un brinco del sofá para luego ir por su chamarra y estar dispuesto a salir.

El chico salió se la casa y empezó a buscar a su esposa. Después de varios minutos logro distinguir un ruido entre las fuertes ráfagas de viento que recorrían el lugar.

Corrió hacia el sonido con la esperanza de encontrar a su esposa y así fue.

Sakura estaba acorralada en un árbol sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada al tronco de este, parecía que se había lastimado el tobillo, tenía una cortada en el cachete y parecía haberse abierto la esquina de su labio, mientras que la canasta con sus compras estaba tirada en el suelo. Había un par de hombres atacándola, unos ya estaban noqueados pero otros aun insistían en atacarla.

-Vamos preciosa…solo un beso, o dos- Un hombre le dijo con una sonrisa enferma.

-Hace frio…déjame calentarte-

-Largo…- Las palabras de Sakura salieron de sus labios, ya azules, con una voz temblorosa por el frio.

Hidan al ver la escena no pudo evitar que la furia le subiera a la cabeza. Como se atreven esos bastardos a molestar a_**su**_esposa?!

-Oi! Malditos, que creen que hacen?!- Su voz resonó por encima del feroz viento.

Ante su voz poderosa, todos voltearon a verlo. Cuando la pelirosa lo vio dio una sonrisa de alivio.

-He…que no vez que estamos ocupados? Porque no te largas?!- Uno de los hombres le dijo.

-…no soy un hombre de paciencia, será mejor que se largan de una maldita vez antes de que les rompa su cuello!- Hidan les grito mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Quien crees que eres? Su esposo?- Un chico le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba a Sakura quien se puso en posición de defensa.

-Claro que lo soy!- El grito con su última pizca de paciencia.

-H-Hidan…-Sakura le murmuro mientras se envolvía a si misma del frio.

-Esta es la última vez que lo digo…LARGO!-

Los hombres no se movieron ni un centímetro, y ese fue su error. En cuestión de segundos todos se encontraban en el suelo inconscientes.

Hidan se acercó a su esposa antes de hincarse frente a ella y poner una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Estas helada….-

-L-Las compras- Ella murmuro señalando a la canasta.

Hidan dio un suspiro antes de tomar todo lo que se había caído de la casta y ponerlo de vuelta en su sitio. Después tomo a la pelirosa entre sus brazos junto con la canasta y se dirigió de vuelta a casa.

-Porque demonios no te defendiste?!- Hidan le dijo mientras acercaba más el cuerpo de la chica a su pecho para darle calor.

-H-H-Hacia frio….-

-Es porque estuviste fuera durante horas!- Hidan la regaño.

-…lo siento- La chica murmuro antes de pasar depositar un dulce beso en el hombro de su esposo.

Hidan no tuvo de otra que dar un suspiro de resignación. -…Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.-

Sakura dio una sonrisa cansada. –Hai…-

-Si realmente tienes que salir, iré contigo. Me escuchaste?!- Hidan le grito.

Sakura asintió ligeramente antes de sonreír al saber que su esposo se había preocupado por ella. –Te amo…-

Hidan estuvo en silencio un momento antes de que sintiera que sus mejillas se coloraban incluso con el frio. –Y-ya lo se…no tienes que decirlo…maldición- El dijo avergonzado.

-…no me amas?- Sakura le pregunto en un murmullo.

-Pero que estupideces dices!? Claro que si!-

-Entonces dímelo….-

-Ugh….-

-Dilo~….-

-….también Te amo Sakura- El murmuro desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sakura volvió a sonreír. De pronto todo el frio que sentía se derritió con la calidez de las palabras de su esposo.


	2. Sanji

_**BUENOS DIAS**_

_**PAREJA: Sanji x Sakura**_

_**Anime: One piece**_.

Era de mañana, la luz del sol empezaba a salir pero aún no lo suficiente para ahuyentar la frialdad de la noche anterior.

Sakura se acurruco más en la cobija que cubría su cuerpo, pero al no ser suficiente se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un pecho musculo y desnudo. Era el pecho de su esposo, Sanji.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se aferró a él, envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del hombre mientras sus manos quedaban en medio de su cuerpo y el de él.

-Hm…- La chica escucho la ronca voz de su esposo, antes de que este pasara sus brazos por su pequeña cintura, uniendo sus cuerpos aún más. –…Qué horas son?-

-…Aun muy temprano….- La chica respondió inhalando el aroma de su esposo.

Sanji encogió ligeramente sus hombros antes de besar la cabeza de la chica.

-Tengo hambre…- Él dijo antes de moverse para sentarse en la cama aun a lado de su esposa.

-Hmm~…-Sakura murmuro estirándose como un gato. –No quiero pararme….-

Sanji dio una risa mientras se estiraba hacia la mesita de noche y tomaba un cigarro, lo metió en su boca para después prenderlo y ver hacia la ventana.

-…El sol apenas está saliendo- El notó.

-Es por eso que es mejor quedarnos en cama…- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa antes de hundir su cabeza en la almohada.

-Vamos…estoy segura que tienes hambre-

-Hm….diez minutos más…-

-Temo que eso no es posible, corazón-

-…Cinco….minutos- La chica dijo con voz adormilada.

-Nope-

-…..un….un minuto- Ella pidió

-Te diré que…- Sanji le susurro antes de quitar el cigarro de su boca y apagarlo en él cenicero y acercarse a su esposa para abrazarla. –Si te paras, te hare un desayuno delicioso…mi bella doncella-

Sakura le sonrió. -….Es tentador- Ella murmuro antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y acercar sus rostros para darle un beso lleno de amor, el cual Sanji recibió felizmente.

-….sabes a tabaco- La chica le dijo con una risita al separase de él, antes de dar un leve beso en los labios del chico nuevamente. –Más te vale que sea un delicioso desayuno-

Sanji sonrió antes de sonreír ampliamente. –Cuando te he fallado?- Pregunto, mientras ayudaba a la chica a sentarse en la cama.

Sakura rio antes de pararse de la cama. –Nunca, amor…nunca lo has hecho- Ante su respuesta Sanji sonrió nuevamente.

-Bien, será mejor que me apure, no quiero dejar a una reina pasar hambre- Él dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su recamara.

-Espera!- Sakura lo llamo para detenerlo.

-Pasa algo?- El volteo a verla, la pelirosa le sonrió.

-Se me olvido decirte. Buenos días…- Ella le dijo.

-Buenos días preciosa…-

**Es corto, lo se :D tratare de hacer el siguiente mas largo! aparte un pequeño aviso si tienen una pareja favorita, o quieren ver un capitulo de cualquier pareja (que involucre a Sakura) Díganme en su comentario y tratare de hacerlo ok? OK!**

**Gracias a:**

**JoUpY.M **

**DULCECITO311**

**NicoleAnimes: **Voy a poner las parejas que me has pedido :D no te preocupes por eso hehe!

**Por su comentario!**


	3. Byakuya

**Familia**

**PAREJA: Byakuya x Sakura**

**ANIME: Bleach**

Sakura estaba acostaba sobre el pasto, debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo. El viento soplaba suavemente, haciendo que las hojas y las flores de cerezo bailaran.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, calentando el día perfectamente.

Sakura tenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor y de la tranquilidad que había.

Los días anteriores habían sido un poco difíciles, física y mentalmente.

Por eso, Sakura disfrutaba cada momento libre que tenía para venir a este pequeño jardín, el cual su esposo le había mandado construir.

De pronto sintió como una sombra cubría el sol.

La chica abrió un ojo ligeramente a ver la figura que la cubría del sol.

Era su esposo. Byakuya.

-Te dolerá la cabeza si te quedas bajo el sol- Él le dijo.

Sakura volvió a cerrar su ojo, con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-…Es un hermoso día- Sakura murmuro.

La chica empezó a escuchar el ruido del pasto donde su esposo pisaba, luego escucho unos ruidos. La chica estaba por abrir sus ojos, pero de pronto sintió un peso sobre su estómago.

Era la cabeza de su esposo. Byakuya se acostado sobre ella, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del relajante ambiente que su esposa disfrutaba hace unos minutos.

La chica al principio se tensó un poco, debido al repentino peso, pero luego con una risita se relajó.

-…Largo día?- Sakura le pregunto mientras corría sus dedos entre el largo cabello negro de su esposo.

-Mmhm…- El murmuro mientras pasaba un brazo por la cadera de la chica para tener una mejor posición.

Sakura dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se sentaba, haciendo que la cabeza de su esposo reposara en su regazo, no que molestara a ninguno de los dos.

-…compre un poco de té, quieres que te prepare un poco?- Sakura le pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente para darle un dulce beso en la frente a Byakuya.

-…Eso me gustaría- él dijo con un suspiro. –Pero...quedémonos así unos minutos.

-…con gusto- Sakura le dijo con otro beso en la frente, antes de acostarse nuevamente.

Pero esta vez, su esposo se movió, para poder acostarse a su lado, atrajo la cabeza de su esposa a su pecho.

-Mejor…- El murmuro mientras alzaba la barbilla de la chica para poder verla a los ojos.

Sakura le sonrió con amor, para luego compartir un largo y dulce beso con su esposo.

-Te amo…- Byakuya le murmuro con otros pequeños besos.

Sakura no dijo nada solo abrazo a su esposo. –Ne…alguna vez has pensado en agrandar nuestra familia?- Pregunto.

Los ojos de Byakuya se agrandaron en sorpresa. –Q-que….?-

-Porque, bueno…tu hijo tiene cinco semanas de edad- Sakura sonrió.

El hombre, de pronto sintió algo crecer en su pecho, lo mismo que sintió cuando Sakura acepto salir con él o cuando el chico vio a la pelirosa en aquel vestido blanco que tanto amo.

-S-Sakura yo….- Byakuya titubeo un poco, antes de poner una mano ligeramente sobre el estómago de la chica, en el que hace unos momentos había recargado su cabeza.

-Sorpresa….- Sakura dijo.

Byakuya sonrió dulcemente a su esposa antes de abrazarla con fuerza y darle un beso profundo.

-No puedo creerlo…- El murmuro.

Sakura volvió a sonreír antes de volver a abrazar a su esposo.

Y ese fue un día que el chico y su esposa jamás olvidarían...

...ya que era el inicio de una nueva vida.


	4. Gaara

**SUEÑOS.**

**PAREJA: GARRA X SAKURA**

**ANIME: NARUTO.**

Desde que Sakura llego a su vida, Gaara había podido dormir de manera tranquila, todas la noches con aquella pequeña figura entre sus brazos.

Todas las noches era como un cuento de hadas para él, después de un cálido beso, se acurrucaban el uno con el otro, calentándose de lo frio de la noche. Había veces en las que Gaara pasaba horas contemplando la forma durmiente de su novia y eso lo relajaba.

Sakura le había enseñado que no había nada que temer cuando la noche cayera.

_-No temas, todo estará bien...- Sakura solía susurrarle al oído en las largas noches en las que no lograba conciliar el suelo _

_-Y si no es así?-_

_-Pase lo que pase, sea malo o bueno, estaré a tu lado…no te dejare solo- Sakura le sonrió._

_-….lo prometes?-_

_-Lo prometo-_

Pero ya hace unas semanas que Sakura se fue a una misión y Gaara se había pasado todas aquellas noches despierto pensando en su novia, si estaba bien, había comido, o si estaba herida.

Todo eso revolvía su cabeza de formas inimaginables.

Pero hoy era el día. El día en que su bella pelirosa volvería.

Gaara estaba en la puerta de la aldea, esperando a su esposa.

-llegue muy temprano- Gaara murmuro al ver que ni siquiera el sol había salido.

Espero durante unos minutos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos. Pero la espera valió la pena.

Y entonces la vio, llegando tan hermosa como la recordaba. En su cachete había una pequeña bendita. Traía su ropa de siempre pero también traía la bufanda que le regalo Gaara cuando ambos apenas eran novios, ya hace unos años.

-Hola…- Sakura le dijo sonriendo una vez que estaba cerca de él.

Gaara no le dijo nada, solo corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en un gran abrazo. De inmediato olio el dulce aroma de su esposa y su calidez que tanto le encantaba.

-…Pasa algo?- Sakura pregunto esperando lo peor, sin embargo el chico solo dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Te extrañe mucho- Gaara por fin dijo separándose ligeramente de su esposa.

Sakura dejo que una enorme sonrisa adornara su rostro. –Y yo a ti…-

-Estás herida…- El murmuro viendo la bendita en la mejilla de la chica.

Sakura rio. –Solo un rasguño- Ella aseguro pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

Y entonces juntaron sus rostros, dándose su primer beso en días. Se sintió como si fuera su primer beso, tan dulce, tan inocente.

-Vamos a casa…- Gaara murmuro tomando la mano de la chica y ambos caminaron de esa forma hasta su casa.

Al llegar ambos fueron a su habitación, Sakura entro al baño a ducharse mientras Gaara se sentó en la cama a esperarla.

-…de que me perdí mientras no estaba?- Sakura pregunto al salir del baño, pero al no recibir respuesta volteo a ver a su esposo y sonreír ante lo que vio.

Gaara estaba acostado en la cama, de lado, mientras abrazaba fuertemente la chamarra de Sakura, hundiendo su rostro en este. Parecía un niño abrazando su oso favorito.

El chico estaba profundamente dormido, parecía tan tranquilo.

Sakura le sonrío, apago la luz para luego caminar hacia su esposo para luego quitarle su chamarra y acostarse a su lado para poder remplazar la chamara. De inmediato el peli rojo abrazo a la pelirosa con fuerza. Sakura le sonrió antes de besar sus parpados.

-Buenas noches, amor- Sakura le susurro mientras sobaba su espalda.

Gaara sonrió en sus sueños y abrazo a la chica aún más fuerte.

Y de esa forma la noche siguió su curso.


	5. Grimmjow

_**Confianza y Perdón.**_

_**PAREJA: Grimmjow x Sakura**_

_**Anime: Bleach**_

Grimmjow nunca, nunca había golpeado a Sakura. Es cierto que tenían peleas y habían discutido varias veces, al punto de gritos.

Pero el peli azul nunca le había alzado la mano a su amada y no deseaba en hacerlo.

….Entonces porque paso lo que paso?

Hace ya unas horas desde lo sucedido, y Sakura no había vuelto, dejando a Grimmjow solo en la oscura casa que compartían.

Sakura era una persona muy dulce, que siempre pensaba en los demás. Pero también tenía un carácter imponente y de independencia, la razón por la cual el chico se enamoró de ella.

Pero ese día, tuvieron una pelea, empezó con un simple comentario, luego a una discusión, que llevo a insultos, luego a gritos, y termino desastrosamente. El chico no recordaba ni siquiera de lo que estaban peleando, seguramente una de sus estupideces. Pero lo único que puede recordar era ver su puño conectar con la suave y blanca mejilla de su novia.

Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta. Ver a su novia caer al suelo como una muñequita de porcelana. Ver los ojos jades de la chica agrandarse y llenarse de horror. Cuando Grimmjow vio la mejilla de su esposa volverse rojiza, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Y antes de que el pudiera moverse, o incluso decir algo. Sakura se paró rápidamente del suelo y corrió fuera de la casa. Se fue.

Ahora el chico se encontraba en medio de su sala, aun viendo la pared pensando que hacer.

-Debo ir por ella…- Murmuro mientras volteaba a ver su mano con la que había lastimado a su amada, de pronto sintió la necesidad de cortase la mano.

El chico dio un gruñido antes de salir de su casa e ir en busca de la pelirosa.

Busco durante horas, mientras recitaba sus disculpas que le diría a la chica al verla.

Pero no la encontró.

Ya era de madrugada, y el chico decidió volver a casa con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí. Y así fue. Su novia al parecer había regresado. Con alegría el hombre entro y corrió hacia su esposa, solo para que un nudo apareciera en su garganta.

El cachete pálido de la chica estaba manchado con una horrible mancha morada con un color amarillento y rojizo en las orillas. Y eso había sido obra suya.

El peli azul perdió sus palabras. –S-Sakura yo….- Empezó. Pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo. La chica lo esquivo y se fue a la habitación que compartían.

Lo ignoro.

Y así fue durante una semana, incluso más. A la hora de comer, la chica se quedaba callada y bajaba la mirada para no cruzar la mirada con su esposo.

Cada roce de hombros o de manos, la chica se tensaba y daba un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

Grimmjow ya no lo soportaba, quería abrazar y acariciar a su esposa y hacerle saber que lo que hizo fue un pecado, que se arrepentía. Pero no podía, tenía que darle tiempo. Debían reconstruir esa confianza que antes había entre ellos.

A la hora de dormir, la chica se acurrucaba junto a la pared, creando la mayor distancia posible entre ellos, durante esas noches el chico no podía dormir, con un nudo en la garganta y el frio interior que sentía le hacía imposible dormir tranquilo.

Una noche, sin soportarlo más, el chico se acercó a la peli rosa y quito unos mechones de su cabello de su rostro, el moratón aún no desaparecía, es más, parecía que se había oscurecido.

El chico atrajo a la chica a su pecho, y sin querer la despertó.

Y entonces la chica se quebró. Empezó a llorar en el pecho de su esposo, expresando su dolor y la traición que sentía.

Grimmjow solo se dedicó a escucharla y acariciar su cabeza.

-Perdóname….soy un idiota- Él le murmuro al oído.

Toda esa noche el peli azul le murmuraba cosas dulces y amorosas a la chica.

-Grimmjow….te amo- Sakura le susurro entre sollozos mientras el sueño la dominaba.

-Yo te amo más Sakura….- Él le dijo con un beso dulce en los labios antes de que ambos pudieran dormir a gustos.

Ya estaban en camino a recuperar esa confianza que habían perdido.

Paso un mes y Sakura dejaba que su esposo la abrazara y le diera un u otro beso. Pero aun no era como antes.

Grimmjow se iría a 'trabajar' desde muy temprano sin darle la oportunidad de desayunar con su esposa, sentía que perdía mucho de tiempo que podría estar pasando con su amada. Un día volvió a casa temprano sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.

-B-bienvenido a casa…- Ella murmuro bajando ligeramente la mirada. No quería admitirlo pero la chica un seguía con ese temor en su corazón.

El chico no dijo nada solo se acercó a la chica y se hinco frente a ella mientras entre sus manos había un ramo de flores.

-Mira, no soy bueno para estas cosas y mucho menos para decirlas pero….- Él dijo viendo a la chica a los ojos, el moratón ya había desaparecido pero Grimmjow aún podría recordarlo. –Sé que te lastime y me odio por eso, tiene el derecho de odiarme también pero, quiero que sepas que te amo, amo todo de ti, desde tu hermoso cabello y ojos hasta tu terca personalidad. Te amo porque viste lo bueno en mí, me amaste como nadie lo había hecho, Y yo de estúpido te lastime…y me arrepiento. Te amo tanto que no quiero que te alejes de mi…- Grimmjow dijo, al acabar se paró y abrazo a la chica.

Sakura sintió que se nublaba la vista con las lagrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces regreso el abrazo que le estaba dando su esposo para luego besar ligeramente el cuello al peli azul.

-Yo nunca podría odiarte Grimmjow...porque te amo mucho, mucho- Sakura le dijo.

El hombre sonrió antes de besar a su esposa.

Grimmjow sabia que pronto, muy pronto, todo volvería a la normalidad.


	6. L

**POSTRES**

**PAREJA: L x Sakura**

**ANIME: Death note.**

L era el único en el único en el cuarto con grandes pantallas y carpetas con casos policiacos.

Todos ya se habían ido a casa o simplemente estaban teniendo un receso. De todas formas L era el único en aquel cuarto mientras que estaba sentado en una mesa con un plato ya vacío, donde momentos antes había un pastel.

-hmm….se acabó- L murmuro mientras veía su plato vacío con un pequeño suspiro.

De pronto L escucho la puerta abrir, volteo para ver quién era, y al ver a la persona L sonrió.

Era su querida esposa.

-Estas ocupado?- Sakura le pregunto dulcemente mientras se acercaba a él.

-No mucho…- Él dijo mientras acercaba una silla a donde él estaba, incitando a su esposa a sentarse junto a él.

Sakura rio antes de ir a su lado, darle un beso en su cabeza antes de sentarse junto a él.

-Qué es eso?- L pregunto viendo una caja en las manos de la chica.

-Pensé que te quedarías sin postres- Ella le dijo sonriendo.

Sobre la mesa, la chica puso la caja y la abrió. Inmediatamente los ojos de L se iluminaron.

De ella la pelirosa saco pastelillos, rollos de canela, Anpan, monaka, algunos chocolates y dulces caseros.

-Waa…- L murmuro feliz.

-Hoy cerramos temprano, así que tuve tiempo de prepararte algo- Sakura le dijo refiriéndose a su trabajo en una pastelería, donde ella era duela y cocinera. Una de las razones por la cual L la amaba tanto.

-Me preparaste todo esto?- El chico pregunto.

-Sí, mi querido esposo ha trabajado muy duro, sería una mala esposa si no lo cuidara. Verdad?- Sakura rio.

El detective sonrió, aún recuerda el día en que conoció a su esposa. El hombre se había quedado sin postres y por eso tuvo que salir a comprar, pero por ser una noche fria y lluviosa, todos los negocios habían cerrado, excepto uno.

Una pequeña pastelería en la esquina de la calle. Al ver a través de las ventanas L vio los deliciosos postres que aparte estaban muy bien decorados, dándoles un aspecto delicioso.

Al entrar, impedientemente fue recibido por un dulce olor a vainilla. Empezó a ver alrededor mientras se saboreaba cada uno de los postres y pasteles que veía.

Entonces encontró el dulce más exquisito que jamás había visto. A una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos jade, con una sonrisa angelical quien lo recibió con mucho cariño.

De inmediato el chico se interesó en ella, y termino por ir todos los días, no solo por los dulces sino por la mujer que atendía en aquel lugar. Después de ir durante un tiempo él se enteró que ella era dueña del negocio y que aparte era una cocinera esplendida, su especialidad eran los postres. También se enteró de su nombre, un hermosos nombre en su opinión.

-…También podrías hacerte unas crepas si quieres- Sakura dijo volteando a ver a su esposo, solo para ser recibida por un dulce beso en los labios.

L se separó de ella con una sonrisa. –Gracias…-

Las mejillas de Sakura se coloraron ligeramente mientras le daba una sonrisa dulce. La chica entonces tomo un tenedor y corto un cacho de pastel, y lo llevo a los labios de su esposo quien lo recibió felizmente.

Si había algo que L amaba más que los postres era que su tierna novia lo alimentara.

Ambos comieron y platicaron durante un rato, era bueno hablar de vez en cuando, ya que ambos estaban ocupados en el día y había noches en las que L llegaba muy tarde a casa y no lograba encontrar a su esposa despierta. Es por eso que ambos atesoraban momentos como estos.

Después de acabar el pastel, L se dejó caer de lado hasta que su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de la pelirosa.

-Cuando entre a tu tienda por primera vez, todo olía a vainilla- L dijo de pronto, Sakura cepillaba una de sus manos por el cabello negro de su esposo. –pero me equivoque…-

-Eh…?-

-No era la tienda lo que olía a vainilla, ni tus deliciosos postres, eras tú…tu eres la que es dulce, como un pastel- El chico murmuro mientras llevaba uno de sus pulgares a la boca como siempre lo hacía.

Sakura rio nuevamente antes de quitar el cabello de L de su frente y depositar un beso.

-Hmm…-L murmuro antes de poner una mano en la cabeza de la chica y hacer que sus labios de juntaran en un largo beso.

-Ryuzaki! Tengo algo para ti- Una voz llamo haciendo que ambos de distanciaran y Sakura volteara a ver quien hablaba mientras que L gruño por ser interrumpido.

-Oh! Buenas noches Matsuda-san- Sakura lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-san! Buenas noches, veo que vino a visitar- Matsuda dio sonriéndole.

-Pensé pasar a dejarle algunos postres a mi detective favorito- Sakura rio cuando L se volvió a sentar en su silla y darle una mirada asesina a Matsuda quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ellos.

-Hay veces en que eres muy molesto….- L le murmuro al joven detective.

-Ehh~~ que hice ahora?!- Matsuda pregunto ofendido.

Sakura le sonrió antes de tomar un postre que aún no había sacado de la caja y dárselo al miembro de la NPA.

-Te hice el pastelillo de chocolate que me pediste- Sakura le dijo sonriendo, antes de parase y dárselo a Matsuda.

-Ah! Muchas gracias Sakura-san!- Él dijo feliz antes de tomar el pastelillo y darle un mordida. –Mmmm! Como siempre tus pastelillos son los mejores!-

-Hago lo que puedo- Sakura rio.

Mientras tanto L veía la escena con ojos abiertos, el chico parecía como un pequeño cachorro que ha sido traicionado.

-Bueno, iré por algo que se me ha olvidado, aquí te dejo esto Ryuzaki- Matsuda dijo dejando una carpeta sobre la mesa antes de empezar a irse. –Fue un gusto verla Sakura-san, y nuevamente gracias por el pastelillo!-

-Adiós Matsuda-san, y si tienes otro antojo ve a visitarme a la pastelería- Sakura dijo antes de que el detective se fuera.

-Supongo que yo también me iré, vendrás a casa hoy?- Sakura le pregunto.

L hizo un puchero, y Sakura sonrió al verlo.

-Pasa algo?- Sakura le pregunto a su esposo.

-Pensé que solo me cocinabas a mi…- L le murmuro.

-Muchos compran en mi tienda- Sakura le recordó.

-Pensé que era especial….-

Sakura sonrió dulcemente antes de darle otro beso a su esposo. –Lo eres, tan especial que nadie nunca podrá remplazarte…-

-Entonces porque le hiciste un pastelillo?-

-Hmm…- Sakura murmuro mientras pensaba en una respuesta, luego sonrió. –Puede que cocine para otros, pero lo que cocino para ti es especial, aparte…- Sakura dijo tomando el tenedor que habían usado hace poco para volver a tomar un cacho de pastel de fresa y alimentar a su esposo quien lo recibió sin pensarlo pero aun con un puchero. –Nunca alimentaria a alguien como lo hago contigo- Sakura rio.

Ante esa respuesta L sonrió felizmente.

-Tratare de llegar temprano a casa hoy…- L dijo parándose para despedirse de su esposa con un abrazo, el cual Sakura regreso.

-Ok, te estaré esperando- Sakura le murmuro en el abrazo.

-…me harás esas crepas que mencionaste?- L pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

Sakura rio.

Simplemente amaba a su adorable esposo.


	7. Law D Trafalgar

_**Enferma**_

_**Anime: One piece.**_

_**Pareja: Law x Sakura**_

Hoy era un día lluvioso y nublado, hacia frio y parecía que así estaría durante todo el día.

En esos momentos Sakura estaba acostada en su cama, con la cobija hasta la barbilla, con una toalla húmeda en su frente para bajar la fiebre.

Sakura rio suavemente, ella era una de las mejores doctoras y ahora estaba en cama debido a una gripa. Que ironia.

La chica sentía el cuerpo pesado, la garganta le quemaba a montones mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no soportaba la luz de su cuarto.

De pronto la luz fue apagada, sacándole un suspiro de alivio a la chica. Con esfuerzo abrió un ojo para voltear a ver a la persona que le hizo el favor de apagar la luz del cuarto.

-Debes dormir-Le dijo su esposo, Law D. Trafalgar.

-...eso intento- Sakura murmuro.

-Necesitas algo...?- Su esposo le pregunto.

-Si, necesito que me dejeres pararme, tengo un monton de cosas que hacer- Sakura le dijo con un suspiro.

-Estas enferma, tu mas que nadie sabes que debes mantenerte en cama- Su esposo rolo los ojos antes de sentarse en la cama a su lado.

-Hm...- Sakura murmuro. -Pero...-

-No seas terca, tu quedate en cama, yo me hare cargo de lo demas- Su esposo le dijo tomandola de la mano.

Sakura dio una seca risa. -Lo estas disfrutando verdad?-

-El que estes enferma?...solo un poco- Su esposo sonrio. -Nunca me das la oportunidad de cuidarte, siempre enfrentas todo tu sola-

-...ehh~~-

-Ahora aprovechare esta oportunidad para cuidarte como un esposo debe- Law le dijo.

-...Pero si ya lo haces cariño, cuando estoy en peligro siempre estas ahi para salvarme- Su esposa le recordo. -No es necesario que estes aqui- Ella le sonrio.

-...aun asi, quiero hacer esto. Entonces, que debes hacer cuando alguien esta enfermo...?- Law murmuro para si mismo haciendo que Sakura se riera.

-ah, la comida. Te hare algo de comer- El dijo antes de pararse de la cama. -No tardo...-

Sakura sonrio, amaba a su esposo inmensamente. Aun que muchos lo negaran, Law realmente tenia un lado sensible, siempre estaba a lado de Sakura, apoyandola en todo lo que pudiera. Aunque no era mucho, Sakura no le gustaba quedarse atras y ser un estorbo para Law, queria caminar a su lado, no detras.

Despues de unos minutos Law volvio con un plato.

-Huele delicioso...que es?- Sakura le dijo.

-Sopa de pollo...es lo que tu me preparas cuando me enfermo...- Law le dijo con un sonrojo.

Sakura rio y se sento en la cama. Llevo sus brazos hacia el cuello de su esposo para hacerlo bajar a su nivel.

-WHA! Mujer la sopa! ten cuidado!- Law grito mientras se aseguraba que la sopa no se volteara o derramara.

-Hmm...gracias, te amo- Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-..no deberias agradecerme, tu siempre haces esto por mi...asi que...- Law murmuro antes de sentarse a lado de su esposa y poner el plato frente a ellos, tomo la cuchara, la sumergio en la sopa para luego llevarla a los labios de su esposa.

-Puedo comer sola- Sakura le dijo con un puchero.

-Solo calla y come...- Law le dijo avergonzado, estaba volteando a otro lado mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban.

Sakura le sonrio y felizmente acepto la cuchara.

-Mmm! Esta delicioso! No sabia que podias cocinar- Sakura le dijo a su esposo.

-Una cosa es que no cocine y otra que no sepa como cocinar- Law le dijo.

-Entonces de ahora en adelante tu cociaras- Sakura le dijo.

-QUE!? No! eso es tu trabajo mujer!- Law dijo mientras veia a Sakura a los ojos.

-Eh? Quieres decir que porque soy mujer tengo que cocinar?!- Sakura le pregunto.

-E-Eh..n-no yo no...UgH! solo come la sopa!- Law le dijo metiendo la cuchara a la boca de Sakura.

Al acabarse la sopa, Sakura se acurruco en el pecho de su esposo y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Estuvo delicioso...gracias amor- Sakura le dijo.

-No hay de que...- Law le susurro mientras pasaba sus mano por el cabello de la chica.

-...no tienes nada que hacer hoy?-

-Creo que no...porque?-

-Quiero que te quedes aqui todo el dia conmigo- Sakura le dijo mientras lo envolvia en un fuerte abrazo.

-No es que no quiera pero...si me quedo me vas a contagiar- Law le dijo abrazando de vuelta a Sakura.

-Mejor...-

-Mejor? quieres que me enferme?- Law pregunto.

-Si, asi yo podre cuidarte y mimarte tambien...- Sakura le dijo con una risita.

-...-

-hm? Que pasa?-

-no, nada...solo me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mucho que te amo-

Y despues de una noches llena de abrazos y besos, al dia siguiente ambos despertaron con fiebre y con una tos horrible.


	8. Levi

**TE QUIERO CERCA.**

**Anime: Shingeki No Kyojin**

**Pareja: Levi x Sakura.**

Levi miro alrededor, todo era un caos. Los titanes estaban destruyendo todo, el chico no podia hacer nada mas que ir corrieron de techo en techo viendo como sus colegas peleaban contra los mostruos.

-Che...donde estas?- Levi murmuro mientras corria de techo a techo. Tenia que encontrar a su esposa, tenia que saber que estaba a salvo.

Hace unos minutos él estaba de camino a su casa para ir a cenar la deliciosa comida de su esposa, pero todo tuvo que ser arruinado por culpa de esos gigantes.

El chico trato de ir tan rapido como podia hacia donde la pelirosa deberia estar.

El chico era del tipo de persona que mantenia su cabeza fria en situaciones como esta, pero esa vez era tistinto. No podia evitar preocuparse por la persona que mas amaba.

El y Sakura se habian conocido durante un entrenamiento, desde ese dia ambos empezaron a pasar tiempo junto y antes de que alguno de ellos lo notaran, ya estaban saliendo como amantes. Levi sabia que era inevitable que alguno de ellos muriera durante un enfrentamiento pero nunca tuvo el valor de decirselo a Sakura. El chico temia que un dia tendria que separarse de la pelirosa, asi que decido proponerle matrimonio a la chica la cual ella acepto felizmente. Levi penso que era la mejor opcion para asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera siempre a salvo y a su lado. Eso paso hace unos meses y Levi aun no estaba listo para decir adios a su amada.

-Farlan, has visto a Sakura?- Levi pregunto a uno de sus colegas.

-No, estaba de camino a su casa cuando la vi- Farlan le dijo al chico antes de ir a ayudar a otros colegas.

Levi maldijo antes de ir hacia su casa, pero al llegar sintio que su corazon se estrujaba en su pecho.

Su casa estaba destrozada, en llamas, casi derrumbada al suelo. Y lo peor era que habia un titan buscando en los escombros.

Levi no lo penso dos veces antes de lanzarse hacia el titan y cortale la parte de atras del cuello del titan, haciendo que este se cayera hacia atras. Una vez que el titan había muerto el chico se apresuro hacia su casa.

-Sakura! Sakura!- Levi gritaba mientras veia alrededor de la casa, quitando piedas y escombros en busca de su esposa.

Pero no la encontro.

-Maldicion!- Levi grito y estaba por ir a buscarla cuando una voz lo llamo.

-Levi?-El chico volteo y vio a su esposa, la cual bajó de un techo con delicadeza. Estaba vestida con su uniforme cafe y su arnes -Estas bien?-

-Sakura!- Levi grito y entonces corrio hacia su esposa y la abrazo.

Sakura la abrazo de vuelta y le dio un largo beso. -Estas bien?- Sakura repitio la pregunta.

-Yo deberia preguntar eso!- Levi le dijo despegandose de su esposa antes de darle otro beso.

En esos momentos otro titan estaba caminando hacia ellos, Levi chasqueo la lengua antes de alzar a su esposa.

-Vamonos, te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro- Levi le dijo meintras cargaba a su esposa y ambos subieron a un techo donde el titan no los alcanzara.

-No necestio que me lleves a ningun lugar, es nuestro deber pelear- Sakura le dijo a su esposo.

-No, tu te quedaras en el cuartel y no vas a salir!- Levi le dijo y estaba por seguir su camino cuando sakura lo detuvo.

-No! no voy a dejar morir a mis amigos solo porque tu dices! Si puedo ayudar lo hare!- Sakura le dijo mientras se paraba frente a el.

-Te dije que no! Iras al cuartel, es una orden!- Levi le grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-Pero yo...-

-No quiero perderte- Levi le dijo con un suspiro. -No lo permitire, eres mi esposa y debo protejerte a todo costo-

-...- Sakura se quedo en silencio viendo a su esposo con asombro. Levi era un hombre muy serio que casi nunca expresaba sus sentimentos, asi que lo que acababa de decir fue una total sorpresa.

Sakura sonrio dulcemente antes de abrazar a su esposo y darle un beso en la frente.

-No eres el unico...no sabes lo anguistiada que me siento al verte ir por ahi, enfrentando titanes...- Sakura le dijo. -Y me hace feliz saber que sientes lo mismo pero...quiero ser capaz de ayudarte-

-Sakura no quiero...-

-Pero yo quiero! quiero estar ahí para ti, tampoco quiero perderte...es por eso que no quiero ir a esconderme sabiendo que tu vida esta en peligro- La pelirosa le dijo a su esposo con ojos llenos de sentimientos.

Levi volvio a suspirar. Antes de asintir. -Muy bien, pero te quiero cerca de mi-

Sakura sonrio y saco una de sus espadas antes de darle un beso a su esposo. -Por supuesto, nunca me alejaría de ti...nadie podrá evitarlo-

Levi sonrio ligeramente antes de darle un ultimo beso a su esposa e ir tras los monstruos que amenazaban su ciudad, sabiendo que su esposa estaría a su lado en cada momento.


	9. Ichigo

**ES MIA!**

**Anime: Bleach**

**Pareja: Ichigo x Sakura**

Sakura sabia que su esposo era adorable y tambien sabia que su hijo de tres años, Kazuhi, era tambien adorable.

Su hijo tenia el pelo de su padre y su misma actitud, pero tenia los mismos ojos de su madre. Ichigo y su hijo eran los dos chicos preferidos de la pelirosa.

Y la escena que se presetaba frente a ella, llegaba a los limites de la ternura.

Su hijo se estaba aferrando a su pierna mientras que Ichigo estaba frente a ellos con un gesto.

-Es solo un niño- Sakura le dijo a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Pero lo esta haciendo a proposito!- Ichigo le dijo mientras veia al niño que se escondia detras de su esposa.

-Tiene tres años, no lo hace con malas intenciones- Sakura rio.

-Pero el...!- Su esposo se quejo celoso.

-El no me va a rebatar de ti- Sakura lo consolo.

Ichigo dio un pesado suspiro. Su hijo estaba en aquella edad donde eran extremadamente posesivos con sus madres. Al principio era algo adorable en los ojos de ambos padres, cuando el niño dibujaba a su mama y a el en un gran corazon o cuando le daba flores que cortaba del jardin.

Pero ahora no dejaba que Ichigo le diera un beso o un simple abrazo a su esposa ya que el niño llegaria a empujarlo con un gran 'no' y aferrarse a su madre, en esos momentos se volvio algo irritante para Ichigo pero aun seguia siendo adorable para Sakura.

-Pero tu eres mi esposa! tengo derecho a tocarte- El chico dijo con un gesto mientras veia al niño que se escondia detras de su madre.

-Mamí es mia!- El niño le grito.

**-**Es mas mía que tuya!- Ichigo le dijo de vuelta.

Sakura no pudo evitar reir entre dientes haciendo que su esposo la volteara a ver.

-Lo estas disfrutando verdad?- Ichigo la acuso.

-Vamos...es algo gracioso que te pongas celoso de tu propio hijo- Sakura rio.

-Pero me patío!- Ichigo le dijo.

-eh~...el gran Ichigo le teme a un niño de tres años, quien es la mitad de tu tamaño?- Sakura dijo con un tono burlon mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, haciendo que este sonriera.

-Pero el...OW!- Ichigo grito y se agarro el pie donde su hijo lo habia pisado con todas sus fuerzas. -Viste?! me piso!-

Sakura hizo un gesto y se hinco a la altura de su hijo. -No debes hacerle eso a tu padre, disculpate-

-Pero mamí...- El niño dijo con un puchero.

-Disculpate con tu padre Kazuhi- Sakura le dijo.

-...lo siento papí...- El pequeño se disculpo viendo al piso.

Su padre dio un suspiro antes de sonreir, no podia quedarse enojado con su propio hijo. Para decir verdad, él tambien era muy posesivo sobre su esposa tambien, asi que comprendia los sentimientos de su hijo.

-Te perdono Kazuhi- Su padre le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichigo entonces volteo a ver a su esposa mientras esta volvia a parase, y nunca se cansaba de verla, era la mujer de su vida. La mujer mas hermosa en su opinión. El peli naranja entonces quiso acercarse a su esposa a darle un beso.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Mamí aun es mia!- Su hijo grito interponiendose entre los dos adultos.

-Oye...!- Ichigo le dijo con un gesto.

Sakura simplemente sonrio, amaba a sus dos adorables niños.


	10. Deidara

_**Te quedaras conmigo?**_

_**Anime: Naruto.**_

_**Pareja: Deidara x Sakura**_

Deidara sentía un hueco en el pecho, sentía un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar, sentimientos de miseria y de miedo lo llenaron. Pero sin importar todo eso, sonrió.

El chico solo traía su ropa, sin armas, sin chakra, sin nada que lo ayudara a sobrevivir. Estaba oculto entre una pradera con yerbas lo suficientemente altas para ayudarlo a esconderse y ganar tiempo.

El chico dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse, mientras veía al cielo estrellado. Pronto le llegaría el final, y eso lo sabia muy bien. Sus perseguidores ya estaban cerca, listos para matarlo y no había manera en que pudiera escapar.

El rubio se encontraba en esa situación, todo para proteger a la persona que amaba. Su esposa.

El chico trato de llamar la atención de sus enemigos para poderle darle tiempo a su amada de escapar, darle la oportunidad de sobrevivir, Deidara no quería dejar sola a su esposa en este mundo tan gris, pero prefería eso a verla morir.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, el chico rápidamente se dio la vuelta, listo para atacar. Pero lo que vio le robo el aliento.

-T-tu...que haces aquí!? Debiste haber huido, Sakura!- Deidara le dijo a su esposa al verla a su lado, la chica traía su ropa rasgada y sucia pero tenia una sonrisa amorosa sobre su rostro. El chico sintió sus rodillas debilitarse, puso una mano sobre la mejilla de su esposa, esperando que fuera solo un juego de su mente, pero no. Era real, Sakura estaba frente a él.

-Tenias que vivir...no puedo...tu no...- Deidara presiono su frente con la de su esposa. Sintió como si sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

-Como pudiste hacer esto...?- Fueron las suaves palabras que dijo la chica.

-Teníamos un plan...tenias que estar a salvo- Deidara le dijo en un susurro.

-Pero nunca mencionaste la parte en la que te quedabas atrás...- Sakura le dijo tomando sus manos.

-No entiendes?! Tu todavía tienes una vida...tienes alguien que te extrañara si te vas...yo no, tu debes vivir... debiste dejarme atrás- Deidara murmuro mientras se le cortaba la voz.

Sakura le dio un beso a su esposo en los labios. -Yo nunca podria dejarte...-

-Porque?...Serias tan cruel para hacerme esto? Hacerme saber que no pude salvarte? Porque?!- Deidara le dijo con un gesto de enojo y tristeza.

-Porque te amo...- Sakura le dijo viendolo a los ojos. -Y tu? Me amas?-

-Eso no...-

-Tu me amas?-

-Pero...-

-Deidara, tu me amas?- Sakura le dijo con una voz seria.

-Por supuesto que te amo! Mas que a nada- Deidara le dijo con un gran beso.

-Ahora dime, si tuvieras la oportunidad de huir y dejarme aqui, lo harias?- Pregunto.

-Nunca! Primero daria mi vida...- Deidara le dijo.

Sakura dio una leve sonrisa, luego sintio las lagrimas empezar a derramar por su rostro. -Entonces debes entender porque no te deje...-

Deidara uso su pulgar para limpiar las lagrimas de su esposa antes de envolverla en un abrazo. Hubo silencio entre ambos, hasta que Deidara no pudo mas y las lagrimas se le escaparon.

-Shhh...no llores, aqui estoy...- Sakura le dijo acariciando la cabeza de su esposa, consolándolo, incluso aunque ella también estuviese llorando.

-No quiero morir...- Murmuro. -Peor aun...no quiero verte morir-

Los dos siguieron llorando en silencio, el ruido de los enemigos empezaba a acercarse mas y mas.

-Mi cumpleaños...recuerdas? Estabamos en el patio, bailamos mientras tu me cantabas una cancion...- Sakura le murmuraba a su esposo, cuando el asintio Sakura siguio. -Creo que me toca devolverte el favor...-

Deidara se sento en el suelo con su esposa en sus piernas. -Eso me gustaria...-

Sakura le sonrio a su esposo, dio un respiro y empezo a cantar suavemente en el oido de su esposo, solo para que el escuchara.

_No quiero que te vayas, vas a tomar mi mano?  
>Oh, no te quedaras conmigo?<br>Porque tú eres todo lo que necesito  
>Esto es amor es claro de ver<br>Pero cariño, quédate conmigo_

Sakura empezo a cantar suavemente, ambos empezaron a olvidar todo lo que pasaba, ellos se imaginaban a si mismos en su patio, bajo la luna. A salvo en los brazos del otro. Sakura empezo a derramar lagriamas con mas fuerza.

_¿Por qué estoy tan emocional?  
>No, esto no es un buen aspecto, debo ganar un poco de autocontrol<br>Y en el fondo sé que esto nunca funcionara  
>Pero puedes sentarte conmigo, así que no dolera<br>Oh, no te quedaras conmigo?_

-Por acá! No los dejen escapar! Mátenlos!- Una voz lleno el aire, la voz de su enemigo. Deidara abrazo fuertemente a Sakura tratando de sostenerla hasta el final. Sakura con voz quebrada y suave siguio cantando esperando el final.

_Porque tú eres todo lo que necesito  
>Esto es amor es claro para ver<br>Pero cariño, quédate conmigo  
>Oh, no te quedaras conmigo?<br>_

La pradera empezó a prender en llamas, los enemigos se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-Te amo tanto...- Deidara murmuro abrazando a su amada con toda sus fuerzas

-Y yo a ti...- Sakura le dijo con un beso. El ultimo beso

...

Y asi, la noche acabo. Bajo ese cielo estrellado, Sakura canto hasta que el final llego.

**Canción: Stay with me. Sam Smith, Cover de Madilyn Bailey**


End file.
